


extra safe

by Yellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crack of thunder is even louder this time and Kageyama jumps, tightening his arms around Hinata. </p><p>And Hinata gets it.</p><p>“Y-you’re scared too!” he yells, triumphant.</p><p>“I’m not scared of lightning!” Kageyama yells. “I’m not a baby, like you! It’s just that…you know, you’re scared. And, and if you died I’d have no one to play volleyball with!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	extra safe

**Author's Note:**

> tiny children pretending they don't love each other: the fic
> 
> this is my haikyuu!! warmup. cracks knuckles
> 
> also kageyama's parents are probablyyyy more stoic than this but at the same time. give kageyama cute happy supportive parents 2014

Their race to school was a tie this morning, so Hinata obviously proposes a race to Kageyama’s house, because his is over the mountain, and racing there would just be ridiculous. 

“What about your bike, idiot?” Kageyama asks, but Hinata grins and shakes his head. 

“I’ll just get it when I come back by the school.”

“Your house is in the opposite direction?” Kageyama yells, but Hinata’s already bouncing on the balls of his feet, and he yells that it doesn’t matter, what is Kageyama, a chicken, and Kageyama’s yelling about how of course he’s not a chicken he just wondered why Hinata was being so stupid and Hinata tunes it out because he knows Kageyama’ll race him after he’s done yelling and he wants to go already.

Kageyama pauses for breath and Hinata grins again.

“Ready?”

Kageyama barely has time to tense up into a running stance before Hinata’s off, sprinting up the road. He feels Kageyama on his heels and the knowledge pushes him on. They’re neck and neck by the time Hinata sees Kageyama’s house, and Hinata leaps, reaching out to touch the mailbox first.

He hits the ground with a thud and stays there, panting. Somewhere above him Kageyama complains that jumping is against the rules, but his grumbling tapers off when Hinata reminds him Kageyama has longer legs, so really, Hinata’s the one who’s doing more work here. 

Kageyama flops down next to Hinata and for a minute Hinata closes his eyes and just listens to the sound of their breath, coming slower with every minute. 

Then he feels a raindrop on his hand.

He opens his eyes and feels a few more on his face. He looks over at Kageyama, who seems to have noticed the rain but is still sitting, his head thrown back and mouth open. Hinata swallows. Kageyama looks ridiculous like that. His mouth’s open; what’s he gonna do, drink the rain? And his eyelashes are long, like, as long as his mom’s when she curls them. How does he even blink without dying. Hinata looks at Kageyama’s neck. It’s long, and, fuck. Hinata swallows again. Kageyama’s so dumb. 

Hinata feels something dripping off his hair, looks up, and he realizes it’s going to pour. Kageyama snaps his eyes open and yelps as he sees the dark grey clouds approaching them. 

Hinata jumps to his feet.

“I better get home!”

Kageyama leaps up, too.

“Are you kidding me? You’re going to bike over a mountain in that?” he says, gesturing at the looming clouds. Hinata gulps. Those clouds are pretty close, but he’s confident he’ll get home before it really starts raining. Probably.

Kageyama sighs.

“Looks like you’ll have to stay over tonight,” he says, and he’s looking away, rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata thinks about staying over and Kageyama and turns beet red.

“N-no, it’s okay!” he says, just as the wall of water washes over them.

Kageyama runs into the house and Hinata doesn’t even blink. He follows. 

They’re both soaked by the time they get inside, and Kageyama’s mom appears, puts a hand to her mouth, and quickly reappears with towels. 

“Thank you very much!” Hinata yells, bowing low. This is Kageyama’s mom. Hinata peeks up at her to find he practically threw all the water in his hair at her by bowing so quickly. He feels Kageyama twitching next to him and he bows quickly again in apology before he realizes that was what got him into trouble in the first place.

Kageyama seethes, and Hinata reflexively covers his head.

“Good thing I’m already soaked or you’d be dead,” he hisses, and Hinata sees the exact moment he remembers his mom is there. Kageyama turns bright red and Hinata laughs. 

He turns back to her and almost falls over in relief when he realizes she’s trying not to laugh. Thank goodness, Hinata thinks. Kageyama’s scary enough; he can only imagine how scary his parents could be. 

“You must be Hinata,” she says, and Hinata and Kageyama both blush, again. Does Kageyama talk about him? Why’s she smiling like that? What has he told her? Hinata’s ready to start questioning Kageyama when his mom hands them both the towels. Hinata dries his hair.

“Did you offer to let Hinata spend the night?”

“Yes, mother,” Kageyama grumbles, and Hinata giggles. Kageyama’s hand descends and Hinata yelps, wrenching free and then drying his hair petulantly.

“Well, Hinata-kun?” and how is Hinata supposed to say no to Kageyama’s mom? She’s been so nice, he can’t even believe she’s related to Kageyama. He bows even deeper.

“Thank you very much!” he yells, and Kageyama drags him off, mumbling, “You’re so embarrassing.”

Hinata thinks he hears laughter behind them but he’s not sure.

 

Daichi’d gotten them pork buns, like every Friday after practice, so Hinata follows Kageyama upstairs to his room and sits down on his bed.

Kageyama sputters, and Hinata ignores him, flopping onto his back.

“Your room is so cleannn,” Hinata says, eyes scrunched closed. If he concentrates really hard he thinks he can hear Kageyama’s head exploding, but he doesn’t try too hard because everything smells like Kageyama and volleyballs and suddenly Hinata’s really tired. Plus, he thinks Kageyama would at least wait to kill him outside, and it’s still raining hard, the drops going pshhhh on the roof, so he’ll have to wait a few hours at least.

Hinata cracks an eye open and sees Kageyama standing in the middle of the room like he doesn’t know what to do, his face bright red. Hinata closes his eyes again and hums, wiggling deeper into the covers. He might even get a few minutes extra, if Kageyama stays frozen like that.

“W-what are you doing, dumbass!” Kaegyama yells, and Hinata sighs. Darn. 

“I’m tired,” he whines, and Kageyama sputters. 

“Fine, then help me get the futons out!” Hinata stands up with a groan, then pauses. 

“Futons?”

“It’s not like I’m gonna sleep in my bed while you’re on the floor!” Kageyama’s still red, and Hinata suddenly wonders how many sleepovers he’s had. “That’d just be weird,” he finishes, looking away.

Hinata traipses behind Kageyama as he grabs two futons from the closet in the hall and catches the bundle Kageyama throws at him. They lay the futons out on the floor of Kageyama’s room and then they both shower, at which point Hinata realizes his only clothes and sweaty and dirty.

“Give me your clothes!” he shouts and Kageyama’s head explodes again. Why is him saying anything such a big deal. Sheesh. It’s cold with just this towel and he’s not wearing his gross clothes to bed. Kageyama invited him, right? This is his problem.

Kageyama’s not saying anything coherent, just mumbling, so Hinata points at him and yells, “Take responsibility!”

True, he probably could have phrased it better, but whatever. Kageyama’s being a wuss. 

“Stop saying weird shit!” the wuss in question yells.

“I am not!” Hinata tugs the towel up harder so it won’t fall off in his righteous anger. He feels Kageyama’s eyes follow his hand. 

“If you’re so concerned about my towel falling off give me some clothes!”

Kageyama blushes, hard, and rummages through his drawers, throwing an old jersey and shorts at Hinata.

“Here. Hopefully they’re small enough,” he says, but Hinata is already running to go put them on so he has to glare over his shoulder. The jersey’s baggy, almost a dress, but it doesn’t hit his knees so he’s fine with it, and the shorts stay up. 

Hinata’s walking back down the hall to Kageyama’s room when the house shakes with a loud BOOM. Hinata jumps and scurries into Kageyama’s room, slamming the door behind him. Kageyama’s staring at him so Hinata tries to conceal his rapid breathing, leaning back against the door in what he thinks is a cool pose. 

Kageyama’s eyebrow twitches and Hinata cringes, ready for an attack, but Kageyama just laughs, and if that’s not weird Hinata doesn’t know what is. 

His hand comes down on Hinata’s head, but gentle, ruffling his hair. Hinata looks up and the expression on Kageyama’s face is soft and happy. 

“Have you ever had a sleepover before?” he blurts, and Kageyama draws back, face shuttered. Hinata immediately regrets it. 

“Y-yes!” he yells. “Of course I have.”

So you haven’t, Hinata thinks. He’s about to say something else when-

BOOM.

They both jump and then look away.

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Kageyama mumbles and Hinata nods, quick. 

 

They settle into their futons and Hinata pulls the blanket up to his chin. He wiggles into a comfortable position and sighs.

“Goodnight, Kageyama.”

He takes the sleepy mumbles he gets in response as his answer, and shuts his eyes.

 

He wakes up with a jolt an hour later, and Hinata can’t remember where he is. Then there’s the crash of thunder, and someone besides himself in the room yelps, so Hinata rolls over to hug Natsu. Just because he’s scared of thunder too doesn’t mean he can be a baby and leave his little sister to be scared!

But Natsu’s way bigger than he remembers. Her voice is deeper, too, as she mutters a stream of unintelligible words. Hmm, almost like...

Hinata opens his eyes and sees that he’s clinging to a bewildered Kageyama.

Hinata jumps back, babbling. Shit. Shit shit shit. Kageyama’s face is trapped between horror, anger and embarrassment and Hinata curls into a ball.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry Natsu’s scared of storms and I might be too and I always sleep in her room when it rains and I thought you were her please don’t kill me.”

The house shakes again and suddenly Hinata feels Kageyama right next to him. He can’t tell who moved but he hears Kageyama breathing just as fast as he is.

The sky lights up and suddenly Kageyama’s arms are around Hinata.

Hinata stutters. Kageyama’s turning red.

“Well, see, you normally hug your sister, right? Because you’re both scared of storms?”

Hinata nods, cautious.

“S-so I’m just being nice! You looked so pathetic, all scared like that.” 

The crack of thunder is even louder this time and Kageyama jumps, tightening his arms around Hinata. 

And Hinata gets it.

“Y-you’re scared too!” he yells, triumphant.

“I’m not scared of lightning!” Kageyama yells. “I’m not a baby, like you! It’s just that…you know, you’re scared. And, and if you died I’d have no one to play volleyball with!”

Another crash of thunder sounds and Hinata burrows into Kageyama’s chest. He thinks he feels Kageyama tighten the arm around him even more.

“And you know, if we’re right next to each other like this, we have less of a chance of being hit by lightning!” He pauses for a second. “Yeah, that’s it,” he says, haughty. “So we have to stay this close.”

Hinata’s eyes light up, and he pulls his face up to look at Kageyama. 

“Wow! I didn’t know you were good at science, Kageyama!”

Hinata’s impressed. So impressed that with the next flash of lightning, he makes full use of Kageyama’s knowledge and wiggles even closer. It’s scientific.

“So if we just stay like this, we’ll be extra safe, right?” he says, getting a mouthful of t-shirt.

“Of course, you idiot.” And if Kageyama lowers his head enough that his chin’s resting on top of Hinata’s head, Hinata’s not going to say anything. 

Somewhere along the way, he realizes, the thunder and the pshhh of rain on the roof had been drowned out by the steady thump of Kageyama’s heart and the whoosh of his deep, slow breaths. Hinata breathes in the smell of soap and laundry detergent and falls asleep with warmth filling the hole in his chest where the fear had been.

 

He clutches Kageyama tight and hopes he feels a little safer, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama’s mother may or may not have taken pictures the next morning but she definitely called Kageyama’s dad to declare she was winning their bet.
> 
> “You think they’ll get together this month? I thought Tobio took after his old man in being hopeless at this sort of thing. I was looking forward to those new golf clubs, too…”
> 
> “Oh, honey,” she said, huffing out a laugh. “Aren’t you glad for our little boy?”
> 
> “Of course I am! I just hope Hinata-kun can draw Tobio out of his shell a little. Be a good partner to him.”
> 
> Kageyama’s mother smiled.
> 
> “I think he already is.”


End file.
